


To a Perfect Night

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Reader-Insert, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by Galway Girl by Ed Sheeran.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	To a Perfect Night

Maybe it was the fact that he was on vacation that was making him feel like he could conquer the world, but he couldn’t know for sure. 

All he did know was that as he stared across the yard filled with pink cherry blossom trees, a woman caught his eye. She walked around the trees in figure eights, taking fallen petals and placing them in her hair to form a flower crown. The delicate petals would stay on her silky hair that fell just above her shoulders for a few moments, but then her dancing would cause them to fly away; she never let it stop her though, she just picked up another petal and repeated the cycle. Her smile blossomed like the flowers and he found himself following her movements with his gaze. Eventually, he found the courage to approach her. 

He was in Macon, Georgia at the International Cherry Blossom Festival. He’d just been driving through after deciding to take an impromptu road trip to clear his mind. The nerves were still there, they were a part of him after all, but he approached her with feigned confidence and a smile. “Hi, I’m Spencer,” he said as he gave her a small wave. There were people dancing around to the sound of amazingly peppy and life-giving music - maybe it was the music that gave him the courage to say what he said the next words. “Would you want to dance with me?”

It was cheesy as hell, but her smile shone brighter than the sun. “I’d love that. I’m Y/N by the way.” She grabbed his hand and brought him toward the center of the grouping of cherry blossom trees and started the most hectic of dances. “Just let loose,” she said as the music got louder.

“I have trouble with that,” he replied. “I guess I’ll just jump around.” His smile mirrored her own. Her carefree attitude was exactly what he needed after the year he’d had. 

“Exactly!” she said, grabbing his hand again and racing with him across the field to an alcohol tasting in progress. “That’s what you’re supposed to do. Just let go. It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks.”

As they approached the tasting, she asked if he’d want to share a drink at the bar. Of course he said yes, but only if she allowed him to guy. With a small smile, she said yes, ordering a jack and coke to his Blue Moon. When she sat down, he finally noticed the tattoo on her arm. “Is that Gaelic?”

“Yes! Irish Gaelic. The word is Laidreacht, it means-”

“Strength,” they both finished. Her eyes lit up, never having met anyone that understood before. Normally, word tattoos tended to be Chinese symbols and not Gaelic of any kind. “I’m so surprised you know what it means. Do you speak Gaelic?”

“No,” he said. “But I can recognized certain words. I can speak Korean, Russian, Spanish, and French though.”

“That’s amazing. I would love to be able to speak another language fluently.”

“Maybe I can teach you,” he said.

She smiled and leaned into his chest. “I’d love that.” 

For the next two hours, they talked over beers and drinks about anything and everything from their families and friends to where they imagined themselves in 20-plus years. They’d been there so long that the bar had started to pack up and karaoke was about to start. “Oh, I’m going to put my name in,” Y/N said, popping off the barstool and gliding toward the organizer. “I’m going to sing some Ed Sheeran.”

Another bar patron went before she did, but once it was Y/N’s turn, Spencer found himself entranced by her again. Her voice was melodic but imperfect. She could carry a tune, and she knew it, but she didn’t let the imperfections stop her from enjoying herself. The entire time she sang, she didn’t take her eyes off him. He was just passing through, but everything in his body told him to exchange numbers because he didn’t want to walk out of her life completely. 

After she finished singing, she placed the microphone back on the stand and hopped off the stage, practically tripping into Spencer and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You want to go dance slash jump around some more?” he asked. Truly, he didn’t want this day to end. He felt like himself and yet he felt so different, as if being in this environment was allowing him to be who he’d wanted to be since he was a child. 

Y/N eagerly nodded her head and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the bar and back to the center of the grouping of trees - this time blanketed by a clear and starry night, rather than a cloud-speckled day. “Spencer?” When he glanced up at her, she grasped his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers in what could only be described as a perfect kiss. “If you’re not comfortable with it, it’s fine, but I’d love if you came back to my place. Maybe have a little wine? I also have Doritos.”

“Wine, cheesy snacks and a pretty lady?” he asked, feeling the residual beer from before still coursing through his system. “I think I’d like that. However, do you happen to have Cheetos, because I have to say they are the superior cheesy snack.”

“A man after my own heart,” she squealed happily as they began to walk hand-in-hand back to her apartment. “I only have Doritos because of a friend of mine: I have to agree with you.”

Her apartment was only a few blocks away from the festival and by the time he walked inside, they’d already exchanged phone numbers. She felt the same way as he did - that there was a connection of some kind between them and they both wanted to explore it. 

She invited him into the kitchen and poured them both a glass of red wine and between them she placed a bag of crunchy Doritos. “To dare I say, a perfect night?” she asked, clinking her glass against his.

Spencer returned the gesture with an effortless smile he hadn’t felt in a while. “To a definitely perfect night.”


End file.
